Et nos fils dansent
by ErwanM
Summary: Quand Scorpius m'a annoncé qu'il se mariait avec Albus Severus Potter, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de réaction. J'ai mis un moment à réaliser ce que ce mariage impliquait. Nous avons laissé passer notre chance Harry. Nos fils nous ont pris de vitesse. OS.
1. Et nos fils dansent

Tous les droits à JKR

* * *

><p>Bonjour,<br>Me voilà avec un OS !  
>J'hésite à présenter cette fiction au concours "Merlin, mon enfant se marie", dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Je crois que cette histoire est trop bizarre pour un concours...<br>J'espère que vous allez aimer. Faites moi part de vos impressions  
>E.M.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

« Papa ? Albus et moi, on va se marier. »

Il me l'avait annoncé comme ça, en époussetant sa cape après le voyage par Cheminette. Sans me regarder. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il avait déjà appelé mon elfe de maison pour lui ordonner de préparer le thé.

Sur le moment, je n'avais rien dit. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé ce que ce mariage impliquait. Scorpius avait 22 ans, il était en couple avec son compagnon depuis 5 ans et ils vivaient ensemble depuis 2 ans. Leurs fiançailles ne pouvaient pas me surprendre, je m'y attendais.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il a refusé de rester dîner que la totalité de l'information m'est parvenue au cerveau. « Je ne peux pas, je suis invité chez les Potter. » Là, ça a été le choc. Je crois même que j'ai arrêté de respirer. Mon fils a alors rougi, m'a embrassé rapidement et s'est enfui par la cheminée.

À ce moment-là, mes nerfs ont lâché et j'ai fait une crise de tétanie comme je n'en avais pas fait depuis des années. Contraint d'enfermer dans le noir pour que mon cœur ralentisse, que mon corps cesse de trembler, que les larmes se tarissent. J'ai mis plus d'une heure à me calmer.

Résultat, je suis là, assis à la table des « parents ». Entre Harry Potter et Hermione Weasley. Je ne peux m'empêcher de maudire mentalement ma défunte femme qui, si elle avait encore été de ce monde, aurait fait tampon entre Potter Senior et moi. Ronald Weasley amuse la tablée avec ses blagues. Tout le monde plaisante, tout sourire. Même Pansy, la marraine de Scorpius. Je suis le seul à rester stoïque, le nez plongé dans mon verre de vin blanc, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Je regarde les mariés danser. Ils sont magnifiques dans leurs costumes moldus blancs. Ils dégagent une véritable aura de tendresse et de sensualité. Albus Severus a appuyé sa tête contre le torse de Scorpius qui le serre tout contre lui. J'en ai presque la larme à l'œil. Scorpius… Tu auras réussi là où j'ai échoué…

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, m'arrachant à ma contemplation. Je me retourne vivement. C'est Potter. Je remarque que nous sommes maintenant seuls à table, les autres ont rejoint la piste de danse. J'ai une boule dans la gorge, ça me fait mal. Que vas-tu dire Harry ? S'il te plait, ne fais rien de stupide…

« Ils sont beaux nos fils, non ? »

« Oui. » arrive-je à murmurer en baissant les yeux.

La main d'Harry est chaude, je le sens même à travers mes vêtements. Je voudrais qu'il retire sa main, qu'il s'éloigne de moi.

« Je suis un peu jaloux, tu sais ? » ajoute-t-il dans un souffle.

Je sais Harry… Je sais… Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? Je ne réponds pas, mais je suis comme toi Harry. Jaloux. Quelque part, j'en veux à nos fils. Nous pensions avoir toute notre vie pour nous décider à oser. Si nous avions su quoi faire, si nous avions osé, nos fils se marieraient-ils aujourd'hui ? Danseraient-ils sous nos yeux ? Ne serions-nous pas à leur place ?

Qu'avons-nous fait de nous, Harry ? Scorpius et Albus Severus dansent et nos cœurs saignent. Ils saignent de devoir s'effacer devant l'amour de nos fils. Oui, nous devons nous effacer Harry, n'insiste pas. Et je t'en prie, fais taire ton cœur, je l'entends battre si fort dans ta poitrine…

Et nos fils dansent. Nous pouvons toujours vivre par procuration. De toute manière, que faire d'autre ? Nous ne pouvons que regarder ces lèvres se rejoindre, imaginer ces langues se caresser. Ce sont nos doubles qui dansent. C'est ma main qui se perd ces cheveux en bataille. C'est ton bras qui enlace ce corps masculin. Dans mon esprit, ce Potter porte des lunettes rondes. Dans ton esprit, ce Malefoy a les yeux gris. Mais ce sont nos fils qui dansent. Pas nous.

Quand je te regarde, je nous vois danser dans tes yeux. Arrête ça, Harry. Et ôte ta main de mon épaule, elle me brûle. La place est prise, tu le vois bien. Cesse de me regarder avec ces yeux tristes. C'est trop tard, nos fils nous ont pris de vitesse. La place est prise. Nous ne pouvons que les regarder danser. Et danser à travers eux. Vivre à travers eux peut-être.

C'est fini, Harry. Avant même d'avoir commencé. Ce soir, nos enfants se marient.

Tu lâches enfin mon épaule. Je crois un instant que tu as compris. Seulement tu te lèves et invites mon fils à danser, t'acquittant de ton devoir de beau-père aux yeux de tous. Mais moi, je sais. Je soupire et me lève pour rejoindre Albus. Je valse avec lui. Je n'ai qu'à dessiner des lunettes sur le nez de ton fils et je suis dans tes bras. Ne fais pas semblant, je sais que tu colories mentalement les yeux de Scorpius en gris. C'est tout ce que nous aurons, Harry. Alors profitons.

Ce soir, nos deux familles se sont unies. C'est le début des Potter-Malefoy. Mais pas pour nous, Harry. Allez, remet mon fils dans les bras du tien. Laissons les danser. Nous n'avons plus qu'à nous éclipser.

OptionsAjouter l'histoire aux favorisAjouter l'auteur aux favorisLaisser une reviewSignaler ceci


	2. Et mon père souffre

Après discussion avec ma bêta et quelques amis fanficeurs, j'ai décidé de faire de cette fiction un OS car la première partie et très bien comme ça.

La deuxième partie devient donc une séquelle.

Je vais présenter cet OS (donc la premiere partie) au concours "Merlin, mon enfant se marie" sur HPF.

Merci de votre compréhension  
>E.M.<p> 


	3. Message

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Non ceci n'est pas un chapitre, je m'en excuse. Et non je n'abandonne pas la fanfiction, je change juste définitivement de "serveur". Voilà un an que je suis sur HPfanfiction (point) org et j'y ai ma place. Au début je continuais de publier ici, mais le résultat est que sur HPF j'ai 41 fictions autrement dit plus de 20 de différence avec FFnet. Je n'ai plus envie de publier ici car l'interface ne me convient pas, j'ai envie de faire des vraies résumés, de mettre des illustrations.

Donc voilà, je quitte FFnet. Je laisse toutes mes fictions, j'abandonne seulement mon compte, je ne passerais plus. Mais je vous invite à venir me lire sur HPfanfiction (point) org si vous souhaitez me suivre encore. J'ai le même nom : ErwanMalefoy. Je continue le Drarry, le Slash même si je suis plus portée sur les OCs maintenant.

Je vous abandonne ici, mais je ne vous oublie pas.

Vous êtes plus de 300 à m'avoir en alerte sur toutes mes fic réunies, c'est pourquoi je poste ce message partout. Vous êtes 32 à avoir mon profil en alerte, 45 en favoris. Je vous remercie pour votre soutien, pour vos review auxquelles je n'ai plus le temps de répondre.

Merci à vous.

Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir.

Je vais reposter la fin de "sois réaliste" car je sais que même si j'ai maintenant honte de cette fiction, vous êtiez beaucoup à l'apprécier malgré tout.

Je publierais aussi ici la fin de Drago Malefoy dans tous ses états naturellement, j'espère le poster avant le 1 juin \o/

Encore merci, je vous embrasse, j'espère vous revoir sur HPF.

Bien à vous, ErwanMalefoy qui tire sa révérence sur FFnet.


End file.
